movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Cartoon Mystery
Stephen Druschke Films https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73ACtzgkyOI Andrew Smith Cool. Stephen Druschke Films (At dawn) Andrew Smith (everyone is fast asleep) Stephen Druschke Films (Duchess and her kittens (being Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, Spunky, Boots, Kitten (Lend A Paw), Banjo the Woodpile Cat, Edmond, Figaro, Dinah, and Oliver) were seen) Andrew Smith (as she pulled the blanket over her kittens) Stephen Druschke Films (Later Stephen wakes up early) Andrew Smith (and awakens) Stephen Druschke Films (He walks) Andrew Smith (along, strolling happily along) Stephen Druschke Films (And stop) Andrew Smith (and looks around) Stephen Druschke Films (And knocks) Andrew Smith (as a glass of root beer goes out to him) Stephen Druschke Films (He drinks his root beer cup) Andrew Smith (and walks onward) Stephen Druschke Films (and relaxes) Andrew Smith (as the clock tick tocks) Stephen Druschke Films (And it was 6:30) Andrew Smith (it went upward to 11:00) Stephen Druschke Films (Then a Vulcan appears) Andrew Smith (but walks upward) Stephen Druschke Films (It approaches) Andrew Smith (and gets closer to our heroes, who are asleep) Stephen Druschke Films (It came to the kittens) Andrew Smith (who were fast asleep) Stephen Druschke Films (It grabs the kittens and flies away with them) Andrew Smith (only for Duchess to not take notice) Stephen Druschke Films (Duchess wakes up) Andrew Smith Duchess: (makes a double take reaction) Huh?! Oh my gosh! (scratches her head) What's happened to my children?! And where did they go? Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen hears Duchess) Andrew Smith Duchess: (realizes and panics) Somebody please help me! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Coming! Andrew Smith (goes to see Duchess looking worried) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: What happened? What's the matter? Andrew Smith Duchess: (worried) It's awful. Someone has stolen my kittens. Do you know who would have done it? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Don't know. Andrew Smith (goes to look around) Stephen Druschke Films (Then the Vulcan grabs Duchess) Andrew Smith (and disappears with her too) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Duchess? Andrew Smith (looks around) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: A feather. Andrew Smith (picks it up) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Must be a bird of what. Andrew Smith (scratches his head) Stephen Druschke Films (A sign appears) Andrew Smith (as Stephen reads it) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Beware? Andrew Smith (looks confused and scratches his head) Stephen Druschke Films (He hears a sound that makes him quiver) Andrew Smith (as the Vulcan climbs upward) Stephen Druschke Films (Making bottles) Andrew Smith (pop some tops open) Stephen Druschke Films (And hits Stephen) Andrew Smith (who starts fleeing in fright) Stephen Druschke Films (Then Vulcan locks Duchess and the kittens up) Andrew Smith (and shuts them tight) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen sees a Vulcan) Andrew Smith (in the mirror) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: A Vulcan! Andrew Smith (freaks out and flees) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: I'll get you for capturing Duchess and her kittens! Andrew Smith (goes in pursuit of the Vulcan) Stephen Druschke Films (The Vulcan hides) Andrew Smith (from Stephen, who looks around) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Where'd he go? Andrew Smith (looks up and down) Stephen Druschke Films (The Vulcan was behind him) Andrew Smith (preparing to attack him) Stephen Druschke Films (It squirts) Andrew Smith (water at him, causing him to fly backward) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Oof! Show me what you got! Andrew Smith (goes after the vulcan) Stephen Druschke Films (Who went into the pound) Andrew Smith (and escaped from Stephen) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Guys! Guys! Help me! Emergency! Andrew Smith (whistles to call his friends for help) Stephen Druschke Films (Then) Andrew Smith (out come many of Stephen's friends to help him) Stephen Druschke Films (They enter the pound) Andrew Smith (to find the Vulcan) Stephen Druschke Films (The place gets beaten up) Andrew Smith (as we capture somebody else) Stephen Druschke Films (They bring out the dogs in the pound) Andrew Smith Copper: Hey, why are you doing this to us? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: You're the cats natural enemies. Get moving. Andrew Smith (we take some dogs away) Stephen Druschke Films (Later Blossom and Bubbles were dragging Georgette) Andrew Smith Georgette: Oh, come on. I didn't do anything wrong. I'm innocent. Stephen Druschke Films (They put) Andrew Smith (Georgette in a burning machine) Stephen Druschke Films Georgette's line. Andrew Smith Georgette: Oh, come on. You know I can't be guilty. I'm innocent. And I swear that I have a life! Stephen Druschke Films (They didn't listen) Andrew Smith Georgette: Aw, come on. You know I'm too scared to be fried. Stephen Druschke Films (Then they) Andrew Smith (begin to fry poor Georgette) Stephen Druschke Films Blossom: Start talking mute? What did you do with Duchess and the kittens? Andrew Smith Georgette: I haven't done anything wrong. I'm innocent. Stephen Druschke Films (She was frying) Andrew Smith Georgette: Please don't do this to me! Stephen Druschke Films Judy: Did you know anything about this case? Andrew Smith Tod and Copper: We weren't doing anything wrong. Stephen Druschke Films More then that. Andrew Smith Tod and Copper: We weren't doing anything wrong. We were only having fun together. Stephen Druschke Films Judy: Speak for real or you're out of the gang. Andrew Smith (Tod and Copper promise to be specific) Stephen Druschke Films (Later the Eds had Francois on a bed of nails) Andrew Smith Edd: So you won't talk, huh? Well, we'll just have to put on a lead if you won't talk. Stephen Druschke Films (Francois shakes 'No') Andrew Smith Edd: Put a collar around his neck and put the lead on him. Stephen Druschke Films More then that. Andrew Smith Edd: Put a collar around his neck and put the lead on him. Yeah. That's the way we'll make him talk. Stephen Druschke Films (Edd sweats) Andrew Smith (and pants for breath) Stephen Druschke Films (Later the others had Tito) Stephen Squirrelsky: You not gonna tell us. Huh? Andrew Smith Andrew: Yeah. We'll teach you a lesson. Stephen Druschke Films Sunil: We'll bop you. Andrew Smith (Tito gulps) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll grill you. Get it? You'll be grilled. Andrew Smith Tito: Yeah. Right. The joke's on you. I'm a smart dog. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: What do you think? Andrew Smith Ed: (laughs) If you're sure you don't want to get fried, then can you tell us what happened to Duchess and the kittens? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll make a cooked dog out of this one. A live hot dog to be exact. Andrew Smith (we turn on the heat) Stephen Druschke Films (Tito feels the heat) Andrew Smith Tito: Hot, hot, hot! Stephen Druschke Films (Meanwhile) Andrew Smith (a vulcan turns off the lights) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, The lights. Andrew Smith Andrew: Who turned the lights out? Stephen Druschke Films (BOOM!) Andrew Smith (there is an explosion) Stephen Druschke Films (We get knocked) Andrew Smith (and trapped) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Hot! Hot! Hot! Andrew Smith Andrew: Burning hot! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: There he is! Come on! Andrew Smith (we go after the Vulcan) Stephen Druschke Films (It pushes a log down the hill) Andrew Smith (toward us) Stephen Druschke Films (Knocking the PPGs down) Andrew Smith PPGS: Oof! Stephen Druschke Films Vinnie: I got it! Andrew Smith (grabs the Vulcan and tries to hold him back) Stephen Druschke Films (But crash) Andrew Smith (crashes into a wall and ends up being knocked out, cold) Stephen Druschke Films (Nick was trying to hit the vulcan but keeps missing) Andrew Smith (everytime the Vulcan ducks) Stephen Druschke Films (Then) Andrew Smith (Nick is whacked on the head) Stephen Druschke Films Nick: Ow! Andrew Smith (gets injured too many times) Stephen Druschke Films Tigger: Now! Andrew Smith (he and Pooh try to hit the vulcan) Stephen Druschke Films (But they hit each other) Andrew Smith (and they fall down) Stephen Druschke Films (Then) Andrew Smith Eddy: Call out the cars and the cops! We'll catch them! Stephen Druschke Films (Eddy and Andrew) Andrew Smith (hop into a car and pursue the falcon) Stephen Druschke Films Falcon? Andrew Smith (hop into a car and pursue the Vulcan) Stephen Druschke Films (While Stephen) Andrew Smith (frees Duchess and her kittens) Stephen Druschke Films (Unlocks) Andrew Smith (the chains holding Duchess and the kittens) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: There. Andrew Smith Duchess: We're free, at last! Stephen Druschke Films (Then) Andrew Smith (Eddy and Andrew catch the Vulcan) Stephen Druschke Films (It wasn't a vulcan) Andrew Smith (it was a gang of gangsters) Stephen Druschke Films (They ran) Andrew Smith (into a trap and got locked up) Stephen Druschke Films Ed: There. Andrew Smith (dusts his hands off) Stephen Druschke Films Gangster 1#: Now look were we are. Where did you get it? Andrew Smith Gangster 2#: It wasn't me all along. Honest and truthful. Stephen Druschke Films Gangster 3#: Okay, Then it's my fault. You wanna be sorry for that? Andrew Smith Gangster 4#: And what are you like, a menacing idiot? Stephen Druschke Films Gangster 1#: Oh yeah? I'll bop your eyes out. Andrew Smith Gangster 2#: Wanna go. Let's go. Stephen Druschke Films Gangster 3#: We'll show you. Andrew Smith Gangster 4#: Yeah, we'll see who's tough. Stephen Druschke Films (They complain) Andrew Smith (and start having a fight) Stephen Druschke Films The end. Andrew Smith That's all folks. Category:Episodes